Sergio
''Sergio & Jorge: Metal Madness ''is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It's the first game that canonically features the Newsboy Squadron's redesigned looks Story It seems to be a fine day for Sergio and Jorge when they're suddenly called by Marta. Alfonso has returned in a giant floating fortress and is turning the Mushroom Principality into a futuristic dystopia! Sergio and Jorge decide to get into action and defeat Alfonso. On the way there, they discover that his minions are now more powerful and some of them even ride powerful mechs. However, once the drivers are defeated, Sergio and Jorge are able to take the mechs for themselves and use them for their journey. Gameplay The game plays similar to Sergio & Jorge: Super Cousins Saga, but with new additions. New power-ups have been added but the biggest new feature is the ability for Sergio and/or Jorge to drive Mechs. These Mechs function in a similar way to the Robobot Armor from Kirby Planet Robobot, they're very powerful and can change into 10 different modes all based on power-ups that the cousins can use. amiibo The game is compatible with all the amiibo figures available. By using an amiibo, you can grant your character a random power-up, but if you use any of the amiibos based on Sergio and Jorge's friends of the Newsboy Squadron, you'll instead get a specific power-up based on the scanned character. * Marta: Teal Star * Dani: Spark Flower * Laura: Decibel Gloves * Alvaro: Bomb Flower * Carlos: Hammer Suit * Shade: Double Cherry * Luisianna: Bee Mushroom * Ian: Propeller Mushroom * Silvia: Super Leaf * Alba: Rock Mushroom Mini Sergio Quest A new sub-game included. In this game, you play as a Mini Sergio toy that takes on larger enemy toys with the help of other Mini Sergio toys in an RPG style. There are 4 different classes based on power-ups. The Boss Colosseum After beating the game, you'll unlock this mode where you'll have to fight all the bosses one after another in one life. Between battles, there are rest areas where you can take a healing item. Carlos & Alvaro: Time for the tough guys!! This mode is also unlocked after completing the main story mode. Here you'll play as Carlos and Alvaro, with their own abilities, as you try to beat all the levels in the shortest time possible. The bosses have gotten stronger and there are even some extra final bosses! The True Boss Colosseum A harder version of The Boss Colosseum where you'll have to fight the reinforced bosses from Carlos and Alvaro's run. There's one true final boss for the final match. Characters Playable * Sergio The Hedgehog * Jorge Mario Secondary * Marta Rose * Dani Enemy characters * Alfonso Koopa * Alfonso Jr * Doom Satellite mk II * Robot Nacht (Exclusive for Carlos & Alvaro's run) * Metal Shade (Exclusive for Carlos & Alvaro's run) * Heart of Doom Satellite mkII (Exclusive for The True Boss Colosseum) Power-ups Sergio and Jorge * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Super Leaf * Super Bell * Propeller Mushroom * Bee Mushroom * Boo Mushroom * Rock Mushroom * Boomerang Flower * Hammer Suit * Hot Air Suit * Turbo Shell * Double Cherry * Bomb Flower * Gum Flower * Spark Flower (NEW) * Teal Star (NEW) * Decibel Gloves (NEW) * Kingdom Crystals (Exclusive for the final boss) (Available at the Power-up Gallery after 100% completion) Mech Modes * Pyro Mode (Fire Flower) * Cryo Mode (Ice Flower) * Zapper Mode (Spark Flower) * Explosive Mode (Bomb Flower) * Demolition Mode (Hammer Suit) * Drive Mode (Turbo Shell) * Slicer Mode (Boomerang Flower) * Sound Mode (Decibel Gloves) * Wild Mode (Super Bell) * Hornet Mode (Bee Mushroom) * Super Mode (Kingdom Crystals) (Exclusive for the final boss) Category:Sergy92 Category:Games